There is no intention that the background art discussed in this section is considered to be prior art.
High pressure washing systems have been employed for delivering cleaning fluids such as water under pressure to surfaces to be cleaned. However, the wastewater runoff may not be environmentally safe in many situations. Thus, regulations have been promulgated to regulate the discharge of runoff wastewater into storm water sewers or the like.